


Hearts Don't Break Even

by Semi_problematic



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Cheating, Heartbreak, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, M/M, Slut Shaming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-16
Updated: 2018-05-16
Packaged: 2019-05-07 23:39:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 845
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14681892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Semi_problematic/pseuds/Semi_problematic
Summary: Anonymous said:Negan driving Carl back to Alexandria and throwing him to the ground at them saying 'have your slut back' because negan is hurt and heartbroken Carl slept with another guy in negans bed





	Hearts Don't Break Even

**Author's Note:**

> Like always Carl is 18/19

Carl stared at his lap, tear stained cheeks bright red. "Negan," The car ride had been mostly silent. Negan had yelled a few times and Carl had cried, but for be past forty five minutes the only sound in the car had been Carls sniffles. "It was a mistake, please, just trust me. I didn't..." Carl shook his head. "It was a mistake, I'm not asking for forgiveness, just another chance." 

Negan didn't back down, he never did. "There has always been one rule. Just one. No cheating on me." He slammed his hand against the steering wheel. "Its not a hard rule to follow but I still come in and see you sucking some guys dick, not even trying to hide it, it was in my room." He shook his head, speeding up. "It wasn't a mistake, it was a series of mistakes and you knew it was wrong and you could have stopped."

"Negan," Carl was shaking. His throat her from the sobs that ripped through him. "I love you-"

"Bullshit!" Negan screamed. "If you loved me so much you would have been faithful to me. But instead you screwed guy. And who knows how many times you've done it." He looked at Carl, rolling his eyes. "Christ, is this what you always do? Get in trouble and cry? I'm the one who should be upset, I am upset. I got rid of all my wives because you were jealous but it's okay for you to sleep around."

Carl wiped his eyes, hanging his head low in shame. "I'm sorry, Negan, I really am. I fucked up. I can admit that. I've done really bad stuff and I'm sorry-"

"You aren't." Negan cut him off. "You're only sorry you got caught. You had a million chances you could have stopped because you realized it was bad. You could've stopped when you took him to my room or when you pulled his pants off. Hell, Carl, you could've stopped when you had his dick in your mouth! You hardly stopped when I walked in!" 

Carl shook his head. He was young and stupid and he thought Negan would understand he slipped up. Negan had wives before Carl, he couldn't expect for Carl to only stay with him. "I was just trying something new, I still love you, I'm just young and I want to experience all the types of love, not just be locked down." 

"Good. You can." Negan pulled up to the gates of Alexandria, smirking when he saw the gates begin to open. "It's over. Don't fucking come back and don't you dare try calling me over the walkie talkies. As far as I'm concerned, you never fucking existed." Negan climbed out of the car and slammed the door, causing Carl to jump. With shaking hands he undid his seatbelt and prepared to apologize once more.

Negan pulled open the passenger door and grabbed Carl by the arm. He pulled him out of his seat and onto the ground, grabbing his bag and throwing it towards the gates. Michonne and Rosita stood at the entrance, Rick walking outside to meet them. Without a second thought Negan started to drag Carl towards his father, his hat falling off and his bandages coming lose. Carls hands ached from clawing at the ground but he wasn't going to allow this to end. It was too good.

Within seconds Rick was in Negans face, ripping Carl from Negans painfully tight grip. "What the hell did you do to him?" He shouted. He gripped Carls arm and pulled him to his feet, pressing Carls face to his chest. He threaded his fingers through Carls hair, shielding him from Negan. "Are you deaf? What the hell did you do?!" 

"Ask him." Was all Negan said. He backed away, his hand itching to grab the gun tucked in his pants and shoot Carl. He wanted to forget him. Forget all the things they shared. It was foolish of him to fall for a teenager, they can't be tied down. It was even more foolish that he gave Carl so much control. He just wanted it to end. Negan slammed the passenger door shut, picking up Carls hat and throwing it at Carl, who was still pressed tight against his father. "Have your fucking slut back." 

Within seconds Negan was in his car again, speeding off without looking back. The truck was loud as it sped away, the engine growling like the walkers that were beginning to crowd around the walls of Alexandria. The noise must have attracted them. Rick held Carl tight, kicking his bag through the gates and picking his hat up. He placed it on his sons head and walked him inside, kissing his cheek and rubbing his back.

"It's okay," Rick whispered, holding his son tight. He would be lying if he said he wasn't happy Carl was back. He was beyond pissed that his boy was shaking and crying, but nonetheless he was happy that he was finally home, where he belonged. "Daddy's got you."


End file.
